All I Want For Christmas
by Rogue - Just one touch
Summary: A little one shot  maybe more on Christmas  SongFic set to Miriah Carey's 'All I want for Christmas'. ROMY fluff. Have a Merry X-Mas. ;P R&R plz.


Chapter: 1

Author's Notes

I had the idea for this las week and just couldn't resist posting it. So here is a bit of holiday ROMY fluff. A little one shot (maybe more on Christmas) SongFic set to Miriah Carey's _All I want for Christmas._

Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Mariah Carey) or the characters (Marvel). (As much as I wish I did)

* * *

><p><span>All I Want for Christmas<span>

The snow was lightly falling outside of her bedroom window, in that picturesque Christmas sort of way. The grounds of the institute were blanketed in a thick layer of pristine snow; with the light of a winter moon shining down on the landscape, making everything sparkle.

Over the last year the mansion had undergone once again some major renovations, and Rogue now sat in the window seat of her new bedroom looking out into the night.

Giving a sigh she ran her gloved finger along the windowpane. Leaning her head against the window she looked at the book that was currently resting in her lap; or rather at what she was using as a bookmark. She pulled a battered playing card from the pages of the romance novel that she had been reading, and lightly ran her fingers over the worn edges.

Smiling softly she remember the adventures that led to her having this card in her possession. A kidnapping with good intentions, and then a harrowing trip and dunk into the Louisiana swamp last Mardi Gras. When she had first seen the card it had been brand new, pristine. Now, after having gone through those adventures, and having been carried around in her pocket for several months, and now being used as a placeholder in her book, it looked a little worse for wear, but still loved and cared for nonetheless. The face of the Queen of Hearts looked back at her and sent her mind to the man who had given her the card.

"Remy…" she whispered to the night.

Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit, was a fellow mutant, one that had been a member of the opposite team, and now was floating in the wind so to speak. Since the events of Apocalypse he was once again a free agent. Since that time she had run into him on a few occasions, and she hated to admit it to others, she secretly felt something for the Cajun charmer.

Outside her bedroom door she could hear people running around and laughing, getting ready for the mansions Christmas party. The last night before most of the institute's residents went home to spend time with their relatives; and when the place got really quiet, and Rogue was one of the only people left.

It was at this time of the year that Rogue wished for a family of her own; one that was normal, like she had before she developed her powers. Back when it was her, Irene, and Raven. Back before everything happened, and changed her world.

Standing up she looked at the small pile of gifts that were neatly wrapped. Brightly colored packages for those that she cared for. _If only something's could be found in pretty wrapped boxes. _

Once again she looked at the card in her hand and sighed.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There's just one thing I need  
><em>_I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree" _she ran her fingers over the wrapped gifts and teased out the ribbons on one before letting it snap back into held up the card in her hand.

"_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true" _Looking across the room she got a look at herself in the mirror. Still the pale vixen as before, Remy's words not hers, just minus the gothic look; long grown out hair framed her face; shadowed eyes and full wine red lips that completed her new look. She placed the card back in the romance novel she was reading and tucked it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"_All I want for Christmas is...  
><em>_You" _Gathering up the gifts she left her room.

The halls were decorated in classic ornamentation that belonged to the Professor's family. The halls were also a buzz with some of the students, as they got ready to head downstairs. Jamie chased a wolfed out Rahne as she ran down the hall trailing a garland in her wake.

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_There's just one thing I need  
><em>_I don't care about the presents  
><em>_Underneath the Christmas tree  
><em>_I don't need to hang my stocking  
><em>_There upon the fireplace" _She headed down the stairs and into the main parlor where many of the mansions residents were already gathering and having fun. Kitty, who had been banished from the kitchen, was laughing with Jubilee. The Professor and Dr. McCoy were in the middle of a chess game while Logan watched over everything with a somewhat of a detached look; she knew though that as much as he looked like he was bored he took pride in the students here.

Placing the gifts under the tree Rogue brushed her fingers along the mantle of the fireplace, waved to Logan as she once again walk out of the room.

"_Santa Claus won't make me happy  
><em>_With a toy on Christmas day  
><em>_I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know  
><em>_Make my wish come true  
><em>_All I want for Christmas is you  
><em>_You baby"_

Heading into the kitchen she found Ororo with some of the younger students as they finished up making various cookies. Even Wanda was there, in an attempt to save her sanity from the boys at the Brotherhood House.

Walking around the island Storm pointed to a sprig of mistletoe that needed to be hung. Taking it and one of the kitchen stools she walked back out into the hall to hang it in the doorway to the parlor.

"_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
><em>_I don't even wish for snow  
><em>_I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
><em>_Underneath the mistletoe" _After dodging her stepbrother and Bobby as they tore down the hall, Bobby attempting to hit Kurt with a snowball, she managed to hang up the mistletoe, all the while thinking of the Cajun she hadn't seen in months.

_I won't make a list and send it  
><em>_To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
><em>_I won't even stay awake to  
><em>_Hear those magic reindeers click  
><em>_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
><em>_Holding on to me so tight  
><em>_What more can I do  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is you"_

Returning the stool to the kitchen Wanda handed her one of the fresh sugar cookie that had come out of the oven, icing and all. Heading back out she smiled at the glow of the silver lights that were strung up in archway along the hallway, turning everything into a fantastical twilight.

"_Ooh baby  
><em>_All the lights are shining  
><em>_So brightly everywhere  
><em>_And the sound of children's  
><em>_Laughter fills the air  
><em>_And everyone is singing  
><em>_I hear those sleigh bells ringing" _She had finished her cookie and was in good spirits till she turned around the corner to find Scott and Jean embracing under the mistletoe that she had just finished hanging. Seeing them like that just made her uneasy and depressed.

"_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
><em>_Won't you please bring my baby to me..." _Turning around the corner she closed her eyes and rested against the wall, trying not to think about the man she missed in vain.

She made her way back to the foyer and sat down on the grand staircase, leaning against the railing she pulled the book from her pocket and once again looked at her card. Brought out of her dreaming, Kitty called from down the hall that they were getting ready to open gifts.

"_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
><em>_This is all I'm asking for" _Standing up she was about to head back to the parlor when she heard the doorbell ring.

"_I just want to see my baby  
><em>_Standing right outside my door  
><em>_Oh I just want you for my own  
><em>_More than you could ever know" _Walking to the massive oak doors she prayed for something good.

"_Make my wish come true  
><em>_Baby all I want for Christmas is..." _Opening up the main doors brought a huge smile to her face.

"_You" _Standing there before her was the man she had been hoping for. The Cajun charmer smiled down at the girl he had driven cross-country to be with. Un-shouldering his duffle bag and stripping off his snow-dusted trench coat he picked her up in a hug and twirled her around the foyer.

"_All I want for Christmas is you... baby (repeat and fade)" _She was so happy she felt she could cry. Rogue held onto him for dear life and prayed that it wasn't a dream.

Eventually he stopped spinning her and let her back down, still holding onto her.

"Miss me Chère?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Nah, not one bit." She lied with a huge smile back at him, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him.

Smiling she took him by the hand and led him to where the others had no doubt gathered in the main parlor to open gifts. "Come on. I want to show off my Christmas gift."

"Oh?" he asked as she pulled him along. "Got something you want to show me?"

"Nah. You're my gift Sugar." She replied walking backwards down the hall, giving him a big genuine smile.

He chuckled and felt a swell of happiness that she though of him as a gift. "Ah you warm this old Cajun's heart with your words Chère. Sure you don't want to open the gift I brought you though." He pointed to his abandoned duffle with his thumb as they continued to walk.

Slowing down she snaked an arm around his waist and hugged him close. "Maybe later hon. For now, I'm enjoying you." She was beyond happy, and the thought of him actually getting a gift for her was an added bonus to him being there.

Walking hand in hand she led him into the parlor where everyone was gathered and was in the proses of opening their gifts. Everyone stopped and looked to the two entering southerners. To say that Gambit was an unexpected guest was an understatement. Several of the students shot a look at Logan to see what his reaction would be. They were all surprised when he barley even twitches at Gambits arrival.

Rogue led the two of them over to a high winged back chair in the corner of the room, and settled in. Eventually everyone else went back to opening gift and having a good time.

Remy excused himself at one point to find the washroom. Rogue took this opportunity to head to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Rogue was in the kitchen making herself a cup of hot chocolate when Remy came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Wresting his head on her shoulder he watched what she was doing.

"Why am I not surprise to find you making something sugary sweet?"

She chuckled. "It's just hot chocolate"

"Right" he said as he watched her at several mini marshmallows to the mug.

Turning her around he picked her up and sat her down on the countertop. Before she had a chance to ask what was going on he produced a small gift box from the duffle bag that was on the floor.

"Here Chère." He said holding the box on the palm of his hand, with a smile. "Something to tide you over till Christmas."

"I take it since you said 'to tide me over', this is not the Christmas gift you were referring to before." She said looking at the silver wrapping paper. He just smiled at her.

Gently removing the paper she revealed a black velvet jewelry box about the size of her palm. Inside she found a long silver chain with a red crystal heart with a crown around it.

"I figured my lucky lady needed a crown." He pulled the chain out of the box and draped it around her neck. The heart came to rest on her chest.

Fingering the crystal heart, which she was sure was Swarovski, she smiled. "Thank you Remy."

Logan chose that moment to walk into the kitchen to grab another beer.

"Hey Logan." Rogue smiled hugging Remy. "Look at my Christmas gift."

"I saw." He said removing one of his beers from the back of the fridge. "I figured in the spirit of the season I wouldn't turn him into gumbo."

"I figured." Gambit said with a smile. "That's why I brought a piece offering."

Digging in his duffle he pulled out a box of Cuban cigars and handed it to the Canadian. "Merry Christmas homme."

Logan looked at the box in his hand and nodded before holding his hand out to the Cajun.

"Not bad." He said shaking the young man's hand. "You hurt her and they'll never find the pieces of your body."

On that note he left the two southerners alone.

"Well." Remy said leaning against the counter. "I think daddy just gave his consent."

Rogue snorted and jumped off the counter. "Come. I want to show you something."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the kitchen in into the hall.

"Since you said you got me a gift to open on Christmas I guess I'm going to have to find you something Sugar."

"You don't have to get me anything Chère."

"Oh, so you're saying that you don't want vintage pin-up style photographs of me for Christmas?" she said as she led him down the hall.

"Well. I wouldn't say no to that Chère." He grinned.

She led him down the hall with all the silver lights hanging. She turned around to face him. "Close your eyes."

He raised a brow to her request.

"Go on. Close them."

And so he did.

She guided him along the hall till she came to the archway where she had earlier hung the sprig of mistletoe.

"No peeking."

Letting go of his hands she eased of her gloves. Slowly she rose onto her toes and ran her fingers over his jaw before pressing her lips to his. Slowly they shared a tender kiss bellow the mistletoe, wrapped in each other's arms. Pulling her close he deepened the kiss. When it ended they were both breathing heavily.

"Merry Christmas Remy." She said looking up at him.

He grinned an evil grin before dipping her low.

"Yes it will be Chère." He said before once again capturing her lips.


End file.
